


RIGO VASQUEZ

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019)
Genre: Didn't realize that TRAVIS is part ASIAN, F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Trust, M/M, SULLYVANDY!, Senator Shonda Rhimes - Freeform, VICLEY!, What a RAT FACED WEASELY PEDO LOOKING PRICK, YES I mean MICHAEL DIXON
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: The Chief and his 'seconds' have several 'plates'spinning on sticks at once: the fall-out from RigoVasquez' death, the grief and guilt incapacitatingtwo key members of Station 19 (Gibson and Bishop),and the political machnations needed to securepromotions for FRANKEL, SULLIVAN, HERRERA,and (later), HUGHES RIPLEY. The TWO DIXONSand the ramifications from THEIR recent actions aretasty side-dishes.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Eva Vasquez/Jack Bishop (past), Eva Vasquez/Rigo Vasquez (deceased), Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Travis Montgomery/Emmett Dixon (past/future?), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some moments between the FAB FOUR...
> 
> JJ contacts Dean from out of the blue...
> 
> DeLuca and Bishop get closer....
> 
> Deb Frankel makes an appearance

Sullivan isn’t upstairs…or downstairs…he was in the basement, clearing  
space for when they move some of Andy’s furniture and other belongings  
during the up-coming weekend. “Amor…Gibson’s really struggling. I-I don’t  
feel confident leaving him alone, especially after Vasquez.”

“Right. That had to hit hard. One of us needs to check in with Bishop as  
well; all of us, really.”

“She has Dr. DeLuca, for now…I’m closer to her; why don’t I ask  
Montgomery to hang out with Gibson, and Miller, as well. When DeLuca  
has a shift, I can be with Maya.”

“I like it…who should we get to prop-up the ‘grieving Widow?

“From B Shift…ummm…FINCH, yeah…he worked with Vasquez for  
a few years. And Vasquez’ Mom arrives tonight, I hear. She has…another  
‘visitor’ in the meantime.”

Sullivan grunts. “Anyway…thanks for this. The fall-out from this is sure  
to take all, or at least MOST, of my and Rip’s time. The details about the  
altercation between those two: A Lieutenant and an un-ranked is already  
cause for disciplinary. When it carried over the scene, the narrative could be  
pushed that the carry-over from their ‘fight’ might have contributed  
to the subsequent injury. And there are those are pushing that version.”

Is Frankel one of them?”, Andy wonders.

“No. With Dixon teetering, she knows that she’s in line for AC. Supporting  
Ripley is the intelligent play; when he steps down he names her his successor.  
He’s banked enough political capital to make that happen. None of those familiar with  
the details should outright LIE; they might omit or downplay what they know or  
have heard, about what happened.” He shrugs. “It could work.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Maya. I can stay until one of your Team arrives-ANDREA?-we have about  
forty minutes. Come eat something, My Love. You will be ill.”

“Just…something light”, Maya whispers.

“In your language it’s Italian sausage soup; there’s mild Italian  
sausage, chicken broth, spinach, pasta, and parmesan-very good.”

Mya allows her lover to serve a bowl of the tasty soup, with bread  
and red wine. “You’re so good to me…and I don’t deserve it.”

“Sono qui finché hai bisogno di me-means I’m here as long as you need me.  
Dammi un bacio, bellissimo” (give me a kiss, Beautiful)

“I can’t tell…is that give a kiss?” Maya smiles happily, for the first time in  
hours, and does as asked.

Maya is nearly done when the doorbell rings. Checking her phone app, Carina  
announces, “It’s Andrea.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean nearly falls to his knees, he’s so shocked. Exactly twenty  
seven days after leaving He and Pru high and dry (disconnecting her cell  
phone, and leaving no trace behind), JJ somehow grows the BALLS to phone  
him and ask after the baby.

Battling to keep his tome even, and his rage from boiling over, Dean  
says, “After I hang up, I’m going to ask you, nicely, to never call me again.  
If you do, I’ll contact some Seattle Detectives I know and have charges of child  
abandonment filed, to include a restraining order-to make sure that you stay away  
from Pru-I’ll see to it.”

“You’re really mad, huh? Love the name…ya did good.”

“BYE, JJ. I meant what I said.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Just between you and I, Lucas: is this a strong, medium, or lightly-gusting  
shit-storm?”

“Light-gust to medium,” Ripley says. “I’ve spoken to the teams at  
all 33 stations; if anything leaked about why Vasquez was winging  
punches at Gibson, they’ll plead ignorance-and NO I didn’t order them  
to. They gleaned my meaning from the phrasing.”

“OK, good. Something’s going to be done about Gibson?”

“At this point, any relationship between Gibson and the deceased man’s spouse  
are rumors.”

“Anecdotal,” Frankel says, mildly.

“Gibson hasn’t verified any wrong-doing, and I’m unaware of any eye-witnesses.  
Are YOU…aware of any, Deb?”

“No. Point taken.”

“I need to brif Sullivan in five-your wedding plans with His Honor Idris are still  
moving ahead?”

“Everyone says that! I don’t really see the resemblance!” Frankel laughs. “As  
Good looking as he is, he’s no JOHN LUTHER!”

“That’s great…hey, Deb, here’s Sully…”

“Say hi!-Talk to you soon!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“OK, Sully…what do we know?”

“Gibson has gotten with his union rep; doesn’t confirm or deny that he was  
fucking Eva Vasquez. No one ever saw them together; they were caught on  
camera outside The Bar one night, though…Chance deleted the video.”

“What else?”

“Eva feigns ignorance at who Gibson even is. Claims to have met him the once at a  
BBQ, once more at that bowling tournament between A and B shift. There’s  
no solid proof, just some good guesses. She’s known for hooking up with  
other firefighters, with her husband’s approval, it seems. As long as they weren’t  
B shift, or at the same station, was the agreement, I’m told. No one will say that  
on the record.” He pauses, offers a rueful smile. “Our Jules can attest to her bedroom  
abilities, it’s said.”

“That’s a conversation.” (They’re both thinking of THE THREESOME…(S))…

“Anyway…Bishop is out for at least the next day-guilt over having the two  
partnered up on that call. Andy and Dr. DeLuca are doing shifts with her. Montgomery  
and Miller the same with Gibson. Finch is with Eva until next shift, then her in-laws are  
in from Arizona by tomorrow, early. That’s it. Frankel?”

“Frankel wants CHIEF when I cash out. That moves YOU up to AC. She’s willing to  
promote Andy to Captain, meritoriously, Chief’s discretion. Once Shonda the Great  
moved to the Senate, Hendrix signed the proposal I submitted, and so you and your lady  
can start working on your family.”

“Thanks, Rip,” Robert says with feeling.

Ripley shrugs it off, a big grin splitting his neat blonde beard. “C’mon, Man.”

He holds up a finger, indicating that Sully should wait while answers his cell phone.

“Ripley’s Mortuary; you kill ‘em, we pick ‘em up!”

“Hi, you! Is my boyfriend still there?”

“Tall, bald, and disgustingly handsome? He is.”

He presses speaker, holds up his device. “Hi, Sully! Listen he’s starting to suspect, so…”

“Abort! Abort!”, Sully cracks, good naturedly.

“Hubby…I’m going to take a dish to Eva Vasquez, okay?”

“Yeah, that’d be good. See you in a few hours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Everyoune's Favorite S19 Character, Michael  
> Dixon, is sexually assaulted in the chapter, so  
> here's your TRIGGER ALERT...
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Jules finds a way to get revenge for the #METOO!  
> moment she experienced with AC Michael 'Weirdo'  
> Dixon in the dispatch room some months ago (forced  
> anal)...
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> New Guy and Travis sort of bond after sex, and Donna  
> Dixon, the Weasel's Spouse, tries to get special weaselly  
> treatment from the Detectives Damien Asante (The InBetween)  
> and Detective in Training Ryan Tanner

* **WEASELY WEASEL MCFUCK FACE** *

Bright lights highlight his naked, pudgy physique. He’s blind-folded, with  
a ball-gag keeping his shitty mouth securely stoppered. Jules, clad in head to  
toe in skintight latex, saunters in. her eye-popping curves strain the stretchy  
material to its limits. She's followed by a tall, muccular, swarthy male wearing a  
leather mask, leaving only his nose and mouth uncovered. He has on leather chaps,  
and heavy boots; his male member swings free, and even flaccid, it is quite something  
to behold. "Weasel Man-Rex; your 'date for tonite." Her rich Australian accent trill loudly,  
chilling the imprisoned Dixon to his core.

She squats and snakes her lithe limber tongue out to tickle the tip of Rex's large,  
veiny appendage. The steely smoothness and heat stirs the wild beast that resides in  
the top-heavy blonde to life…she licked a long slow line from the root of his cock  
to the tip. It bobbed against her cheek, and she takes him in her mouth in one smooth  
gulp, moaning at the flavor of his pre-cum. She lets her lips vibrate slightly; tongue  
dancing on the underside of his cock until it was glistening with her saliva. The suction  
she provides is gradual, taking more of him into her mouth, until she switches  
to longer, wetter pulls, sucking him deeply and passionately. She wants him at  
‘full-staff’ for what she’s planned for Fuck Face Senior, who thrashes and jerks  
within his bindings. The bawdy blonde purposely makes the sound of her fellatio  
as lewd as possible. She is so greedy for the inflated cock in her mouth that she’s loathe  
bring it to an end; unless she does, her stand-in will ‘pop’ before her plans reach fruition.

Grudgingly, and with regret, Jules stands, and reaches for an implement on a  
nearby table. “TIME’SUP, you wiggly little wanker!”, she announces, parting his flaccid  
buttocks and finding the crinkled bud of his anus. A loud, muffled protest sounds from  
behind his ball gag (Jules has inserted a speculum-type instrument into his butt, and  
slowly cranks it open…the screeching increases in volume, until she has a suitable  
gape; she then squirts a goodly amount of gun-oil lube into the man made (women-made?)  
crevice that she has created. After retracting the speculum (first winding it down), she  
signals to Rex, who steps up close behind the blubbering little creep.

“I’ve been planning this since your little assault on me three months ago, Creepo…  
you’s didn’t allow ME any lube, nor you deserve any…I’m a more humane sort,  
however…as you can see, Rex is a REAL MAN…show him, Rexy?”

And Rex DOES…he really, really does…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett Dixon, unaware of his father’s debasement, has some  
torment of his own to deal with: _inner torment_ …

“Travis…you’ve been ‘out’ for years; have you forgotten how hard  
it is to face telling your parents, your friends…YOUR GIRLFRIEND…  
that you like having sex with men? ‘cause I’M having a lotta trouble with it.”

Travis says, “You’re WRONG…I haven’t forgotten the look on my Father’s  
face…the way my MOM looked at me…like she was seeing me for the first time.  
She’s Korean, and in that culture, it’s been don’t ask, don’t tell, for a lot longer  
than here, in the U.S. The only support system I had was my Brother. He just…  
ACCEPTED me…of course he had questions, but I have his full support, always have.  
Is the problem, maybe, that you’re not GAY, or STRAIGHT, but BI?”

“I think that that’s it. I like screwing my girlfriend; I like screwing women in  
general-always have…but ‘bottoming’ for a GUY…I NEED that. I gotta have  
it…is that a problem?”

Travis says, “Truthfully…I’m not sure. You and she aren’t married so it’s not  
Actual INFEDELITY; I have more of a problem with her being unaware that  
the guy she’s screwing is getting screwed by Men…it’s deceptive.”

“So….what?”

“We go to sleep. Talk about it more tomorrow.”

“I’m good with that.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey Sloan...Mrs. Donna Dixon arrives after Weasel Man was found in  
a downtown dungeon, his 'back-door' blasted open by unknown person/persons)...

“MICHAEL! What HAPPENED!”

Dixon lies through his weasel mouth. “I was mugged, Donna.  
Dr. Karev is just keeping me overnight for observation.”

“Where’s the Dr? have the police been called!? You’re the former  
POLICE CHIEF! Officer…OFFICER!” She addresses a uniformed  
policewoman in the hallway. “Why isn’t there a GUARD on this room?!  
Do you know who that IS in that bed in there!? It’s MICHAEL DIXON,  
your ex-boss!”

“You did say EX-Police Chief, Ma’am?”

“YES…so?”

“Meaning…that he’s NO LONGER the Seattle PC…making him a  
private citizen, would you agree?”

 _What…Is…Your…Name?_ ? , the infuriated Mrs. Dixon  
Grates

“Officer Jerica Sandoval, Ma’am…badge S235-89…my Sergeant is…”

“Problem, Officer?” Detective Damien Asante and Detective in Training  
Ryan Tanner have arrived at Grey-Sloan.

“Oh, Thank GOD!,” Mrs. Dixon turns to the two new arrivals. “Detective  
Asante, is it? Your ex-Chief has been assaulted, and this…this PERSON  
seems to have little or no interest in the pursuit of justice…NOW, I want her  
removed IMMEDIATLEY, and…”

Asante says, “Mrs Dixon…please…Ma’am…now-this officer took the original  
report, and she won’t be leaving until Detective Tanner and I have been briefed.  
Let me be clear about something else: Chief Dixon is NO LONGER Chief of  
the PD, he is Assistant Chief of the FIRE DEPARTMENT, and as such, our  
investigation affords him no special or additional resources that would not  
be available to any other PRIVATE citizen. We’ll investigate, and do our best  
to arrest whomever did this. Detective Tanner will sit with you while I interview  
your husband; is that alright?”

“Where’s Detective Hackett?”

 _Unavailable_ …Detective Tanner?

He speaks with Alex Karev first: “They found him with some serious  
anal trauma, semen in his mouth and stomach, also narcotics-‘poppers’  
rape kit positive…bruises and some head trauma…whomever it was put  
it on him.”

“Seems so…has it admitted anything?”

“Karev hides his smirk behind a lifted shoulder. “Claims not to remember.”

“Yeah…okay.”


End file.
